Ms. Brauchenten
Ms. Brauchenten is the head of security, installing her systems and contraptions all over the headquarters. She is the first boss of the game and functions as a tutorial for the game's main mechanics. Background Ms. Brauch served in the military for 5 years and underwent experiments for Dr. Plaganetes, like duck DNA testing and her metal leg. From these experiments, she gained greater observational and attention skills, which aided her quick climb to elite status, as she grew proficient with weapons and robotics. She's immensely loyal to Deathflock and temperamental, to the point she's labelled as robotic. Appearance Ms. Brauch wears a long fur-lined coat with the corporal rank on her left arm. She has short hair with a large bang covering her right eye, and wears a military cap alongside a skull-and-crossbones Deathflock pin. She carries a radio and brandishes a toolbelt. She wears cargo pants with boots on her left leg, while her right leg is missing; replaced with a metal one. Battle In her battle, the player is introduced to the 3 phases mechanic, where it takes 3 critical hits to defeat the opponent. Phase 1 Ms. Brauch's first attack will always be a melee attack. There are 3 in this phase: * A jab from the front, this can be dodged, or blocked. * A swing from the side, this can be dodged or blocked. * A quick jump to the front and a side attack, this can only be blocked. You will also be introduced to her contraptions. In phase one, she will usually select them herself. They are: * Lasers, they come across from either side of the screen and can be dodged. * Light bulbs, they can't be dodged, but the centre bulb can be blocked in time with the sound and visual cue of the bulb charging. * Drones, they can be destroyed by being hit twice when they enter your attack. It's a safer bet to hit them once and then wait for them to come back to your range. After her contraption attack, she will yell into her radio, providing the perfect opportunity to strike and dizzy her. Phase 2 At this point, Ms. Brauch will start using batteries, if she hasn't in the previous phase. Each battery has an icon, which pertains to a certain contraption: Two of these batteries can be broken at a time, with the one in front damaged by regular attacks, and the batteries at the side requiring frequent dodges in that direction to destroy. She will also hit twice during her melee attacks during this phase. Phase 3 In this phase, the contraptions change slightly. The 3 batteries in this phase will only contain 2 icons, as opposed to 3. The aim is to break the odd one out, so you only have to deal with one type of attack. The contraptions in this phase will usually be faster and longer, so timing is key. Ms. Brauch will also have a 'rush' attack. The tell is maniacal laughter, proceeded by around 4 hits, which can be blocked or dodged. Trivia * Ms. Brauchenten's name is a play on words, meaning 'duck abuser' in German. * Ms. Brauch's original design was scrapped due to her looking too much like 'an evil, female, Solid Snake.'